


What's in a name?

by starsniper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsniper/pseuds/starsniper
Summary: Nate and Ray are that obnoxious pet name couple. It's starting to drive the ship crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely followers who asked me to write a steelatom nickname fic. I love you all <3

It was no secret that Nate and Ray were head over heels, over the moon in love with one another. They worked well together on missions (when they weren't messing things up), they were excellent sparring partners, and they knew exactly how to motivate one another to do better. Their constant playful ribbing wasn't fooling anyone either, anyone could see that they were flirting.  

 The problem was that it seemed obvious to everyone on the Waverider except for them. The worst part though, was the pet names.

It had started out innocently enough. Mick and Len were the first to start out with nicknaming other members of the crew, and then after Len had died, Ray had started doing it too. But then Nate came on the ship, and then he and Ray had taken to reaffirming their 'bro' status at every opportunity.  

"If I have to listen to them calling each other 'bro' again, I'm going to start shooting at them," Mick says one day over dinner with Sara and Jax.

"This is your fault, you know Mick," Jax huffs, rolling his eyes as they watch Nate and Ray once again start play punching each other.

"My fault?!" Mick barks back indignantly.

"Yeah, if you hadn't given everyone nicknames, Ray wouldn't have started doing it after he started hanging out with you all the time, and then we wouldn't have to keep hearing about 'bro hugs' and 'bro bonding' and 'bro fights'", Jax asserts. Mick looks to Sara for support, but the blonde only shrugs in agreement with Jax.

"I usually stick to one name, Haircut seems to have a whole book of 'em, you can't pin this on me," the arsonist counters before shoveling another cinnamon bun into his mouth.

"Either way, if this," Sara gestures to the two men, who have now taken to play wrestling. "...continues, we may need an intervention."

 

* * *

 

Even Martin has grown weary of Nate and Ray's obnoxious flirting. Not only are they distracting one another during missions, but their "sibling rivalry" has escalated into the labs where the scientist used to be able to do his research in peace. Nowadays, he's stuck listening to Ray trying to show off his scientific knowledge, while Nate tries to goad him into doing live demonstrations.

Martin begins to wonder if he was ever this insufferable when he was trying to impress Clarissa. He certainly hopes not.

"We could lock them in a closet and wait for them to finally come out...literally," Jax says after Ray and Nate have accidentally caused an explosion.

"Jefferson, I don't think that will stop the nicknames or their current behavior. It might just make things worse."

 

* * *

 

Martin's right. After Nate and Ray finally realize their feelings for one another, their behavior and the pet names definitely get worse. Astronomically worse.

"Hey pumpkin, could you pass me that map over there?" Nate asks one day while he and Ray are investigating a potential time aberration in the library. Sara's trying hard to pretend she didn't just hear something so grossly domestic on a time traveling spaceship.

"Of course babe," Ray practically sings. Sara makes a note to go back through the security footage of the ship because otherwise no one will believe her when she tells them Ray just skipped to the maps.

"You're the sweetest," Nate coos when Ray brings him what he needs. Ray blushes so hard Sara's sure the scientist increased the library's temperature at least a few degrees. If the historian wasn't distracted before, he is now and Sara really doesn't have time to watch them make eyes at each other, not when she needs results fast.

"Hey pumpkin!" she calls out mockingly, completely destroying whatever moment they're currently having. "You're needed out front."

 

* * *

 

Ray's making dinner in the kitchen and Nate's trying his best to help but he's too distracted by how cute his lover looks in an apron. Amaya sighs for the what feels like the thousandth time after Nate knocks over yet _another_ bowl of ingredients. At this point, the team wouldn't be getting dinner until the following morning.

"You know, maybe it's better if you stay outside the kitchen. You've got a pretty bad case of butterfingers there and you haven't even touched the butter," Ray interjects when Nate drops an entire carton of eggs.  

"No! Come on, I swear I can be help-" Nate's barely gotten his defense in before he's dropping the flour, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt between the two of them. Amaya's expecting to hear a fight break out now, but instead the two of them burst out laughing.

"Nate you silly goose," Ray says affectionately once the two of them have calmed down a bit.

 A beat. "I'm your silly goose though," Nate grins.  

"That you are, darling," Ray replies.

Neither man hears Amaya dramatically exiting the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Ray is helping Jax with repairs to the ship's jump drive when Nate comes searching for him.

"Hey Ray-Ray, you wanna go spar for a few rounds?" the historian asks. "If I keep staring at these texts I'm going to drive myself insane."

 _Ray-Ray?_ Jax thinks. _Seriously?_ They were going to need to have a talk about this soon. That, and the fact that while they two of them may not be as physically affectionate nowadays (those first few weeks were _unbearable_ ), if Jax had to sit and watch them stare at each other doe eyed for one more second, he was going to toss them both out the cargo bay doors.

Ray looks to Jax for permission to leave, and the mechanic waves him off. The repairs were pretty much done anyway.

"Let's go sugar plum!" the scientist exclaims and the two of them race off to their sparring session.

"...in what universe is Nate is goddamn sugar plum," Jax groans to the now empty engine room.

 

* * *

 

It doesn't take long for things to come to a head. Sara's pretty sure Nate and Ray have gone through every imaginable pet name in the English language, and a few in German and French. If she had forgotten Nate spoke multiple languages before, she definitely wasn't going to ever again.

They're making a plan for what to do next about the Legion of Doom (Sara still hates that name but Nate's worn everyone down). Normally, Ray and Nate are on the same page, but this time, they're arguing about who should be the decoy for the speedster.

"I'm just saying, that I look more like their target, so it really should be me that goes," Ray argues but Nate's having none of it.

"Well, that's sweet of you honeycake, but I really think..."

"HOW MANY NICKNAMES CAN YOU HAVE FOR EACH OTHER OH MY GOD!" Jax yells from across the room.

An awkward silence descends upon everyone.

"...Oh come on," Nate laughs awkwardly after a few moments. "It's not that bad..."

"Do you two even know each other's names anymore?" Amaya snaps at them. "Because I sure don't."

"You two are allowed one pet name each and that's it," Mick growls before either of them have a chance to defend themselves.

"What?! How are we supposed to just pick one?" Ray sputters.

"Easy. That's Pretty, and you're Haircut. If I can pick just one for each of you, then you can too."

"But we don't even like..."

"One. Nickname. Each. Capiche?" Sara cuts in. Ray looks like he wants to say something more but he shuts his mouth instantly when he notices the seriousness in her glare. The pair share a look of understanding before nodding their reluctant agreement.

"Good, now let's get back to planning."

* * *

Nate eventually comes up with the perfect nickname for Ray. It happens after a mission when Ray makes a dramatic entrance to save the rest of the team when they've been captured.

Combat is normally not the scientist's strong suit, however, today he's on point. He does everything right, and Nate is pretty sure he's falling in love all over again.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Nate says once they've all been freed. "Like super amazing. You're like, like a super amazing man! No wait! A Superman!"

"Really?" Ray says eyes shining. "You really think so?"

The historian looks far too pleased and the rest of the team knows that unless they do something about it now, Ray's going to latch onto this new nickname faster than a speeding bullet and never let it go.

"We're not changing your name to Superman," Mick interrupts before the two of them can take the thought any further. "It sounds stupid. Just like Supergirl."

"But..."

"No." Sara says with finality. "You're the Atom. That's it. You don't get a second chance at a superhero name."

"Aw man."

Nate still calls him his Superman in private though. And that's enough for Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about this ship on [tumblr!](http://seiya-starsniper.tumblr.com)


End file.
